paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ollie (Confetii)
Ollie is a sled dog/trainer (Credit to Tundrathesnowpup) He belongs to Confetii The Party Pup Appearance: Ollie is a silver husky with a white muzzle and left sock on his front paw. He has blue eyes and wears a red leather collar with a snowflake tag. His left front paw has a black ring on it. Personality: Ollie is hardworking and serious pup... until he's off-duty. Once the harness is off, he's a playful and silly pup. Ollie is actually an incredibly sensitive dog, he just doesn't show his sadness. He shows his anger to younger pups by lowering his voice and growling softly, but to older pups and dogs he'll bare his teeth and snarl and will snap at them if truly angered. He gets very competitive with racing, but once he realizes he'll tone it down and feel guilty. Bio: Ollie was born the same litter as his older siblings, 10 minutes after Luna was. Once they were old enough, Ollie was given away to another sled dog musher. He was raised in a place a while away from Adventure Bay, faintly remembering his older siblings. One day, he hears of the PAW Patrol and the second he heard Luna's name, he knew he had a chance of finding his sister and begged his musher to bring them, so he did. Once the siblings were reunited and Ryder and Ollie's musher saw how much they were close, they and the mayor let Ollie and his musher create a sled training center for puppies in training for sledding. He loves being with teenagers and adults off-duty, loving how they let him put his head on their knees and be pet. He also loves children, but it depends what age, he'll play mostly instead of letting them pet him. Ollie loves attention. Trivia: * Ollie and Winston are good friends * He's got dyslexia, meaning he gets letters confused a lot and refuses to read outloud * Ollie is terrified of spiders * He's saved a baby mouse before and he now has her as a pet named Cotton Candy or Cece as he calls her (I have actually saved a mouse with my cousin) * He's kinda inspired by my own pet husky named Chase. Only some of the personality. * His fur is usually messy due to running in the wind and him not bothering to clean it. * He enjoys watching movies, and says musical/every Disney movie ever aren't his thing, but enjoys watching them * Ollie's got a crush on Grace * He's got a troll-like side to him he does when he's bored, where he pokes Luna's side and copies every word she says and follows her around while continuing to do this, much to her annoyance * He is Montys Younger brother, but instead of Living with Canada with him he lives in Adventure Bay Crush: One day, while visiting the Lookout, he sees a trainee named Grace and instantly falls for her. Stories he's appeared in: By me: * Pup pup protection By others: Gallery: Ollie.jpg|Chibi Ollie Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters